


Pocket Symphony - Saint Valentine's Day Massacre

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pining, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Raccolta di quattordici brevi fanfiction su quattordici prompt, tutti a tema con il San Valentino, usando varie coppie, più o meno crack, dell'universo Bleach.#1 Choco } KonHime; #2 Choco } KaIchi; #3 Choco } GrimmHime; #4 Choco } ShinHime; #5 Choco } GrimmIchi; #6 Choco } UryuCiru; #7 Choco } KonRan; #8 Choco } IchiMashi; #9 Choco } young!Ichi/young!Nel; #10 Choco } ByaYoru; #11 Choco } ShinKisu; #12 Choco } GrimmCiru; #13 Choco } GrimmNel; #14 Chocho } GrimmIchi





	1. #1 Choco: Rose, Velluto e Cioccolata ~ It's just another day

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic fu pubblicata seguendo una sfida sul livejournal di [michiru_kaiou7](michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com), che consisteva nello scrivere una fanfic per ogni giorno dall'inizio di Febbraio al giorno di San Valentino, usando i prompt che venivano forniti giorno dopo giorno. Per questa prima shot mi buttai decisamente su Kon, anche se più che una coppia qui vedo tante... Speranze infrante! XD Buona lettura!  
> EDIT: Ah ma c'era un jealous!Ichigo in questo capitolo quindi è anche implicitamente IchiHime B)

Doveva essere tutto perfetto.

«Come sei carina! Vieni qui!».

Aveva studiato ogni dettaglio nei minimi particolari: tutto sarebbe filato liscio come l’olio.

Erano mesi che pregustava il magnifico momento in cui tutti i suoi sforzi si sarebbero realizzati nel più magnifico degli scenari.

Aveva persino comprato i cioccolatini, per quanto quello stupido di Ichigo avrebbe obiettato che, no, i soldi non erano suoi, li aveva sottratti dalla sua paghetta.

Sciocchezze, come se con quei quattro miseri spiccioli ci facesse qualcosa di utile! Li sperperava tutti in quegli inutili fumetti! Avesse portato a casa una rivista porno ogni tanto, macché!

Meno male che c’era lui, che _sapeva come impiegarli_.

Aveva preso la confezione più bella di cioccolatini, tanto era risaputo che le donne impazzivano per quel genere di roba: più fiocchettini c’erano e più ti adoravano.

C’erano anche i cuoricini! Erano rosa! Andiamo, Orihime lo avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato!

E avrebbe fatto di sicuro _qualsiasi cosa_ per ricambiare quel pensiero, perché lei era buona come la Santa Vergine, anche se dopo il _suo ringraziamento_ non era sicuro che lo sarebbe rimasta a lungo.

In effetti era un po’ difficile immaginare un peluche capace di compiere un’operazione del genere: se il caso fosse stato dalla sua parte avrebbe fregato il corpo a Ichigo, bastava soltanto che uno stramaledettissimo Hollow si presentasse al momento giusto! E avrebbe fatto anche un’opera di carità a quella povera ragazza, regalandole un paio d’ore per _godersi la loro giovinezza_.

Era così _generoso_ , lui, che sbavava per la gioia al solo pensiero dell’azione _benedetta_ che avrebbe compiuto quel San Valentino.

Hollow non se n’erano visti, alla fine. Bestiacce maledette, quando servivano non si facevano vedere mai!

Restava sempre il pacchetto, però. E quell’immenso rompicoglioni dalla testa arancione si era persino assentato il tempo sufficiente a permettergli di fuggire!

E poi… Era arrivata _lei_.

Lo aveva afferrato per le orecchie e aveva urlato quel nome orribile.

« _Bostaph! Ti ho cercata dappertutto!_ ».

No, stramaledizione! No! Lui si chiamava Kon ed era un maschio!

« _Oh Bostaph, ti ho preparato un vestitino che ti starà magnificamente!_ ».

Non aveva potuto opporsi a quella furia, era stato un vero e proprio massacro!

« _Ichigo! Aiutami!_ ».

Aveva cercato di mandargli dei messaggi mentali, aveva sperato che quel benedetto ragazzo lo ascoltasse e invece…

«Nii-chan, non trovi che questo vestito gli stia benissimo?» esclamò la ragazzina bionda, sollevando il leoncino di pezza fra le mani e mostrandolo al fratello con un certo orgoglio.

«Oh sì, Yuzu, è semplicemente _adorabile_!» osservò Ichigo, producendosi in un ghigno malefico mentre osservava il vestitino di velluto blu, decorato con roselline viola di stoffa.

Lo avrebbe ucciso, quel lurido bastardo! Gli avrebbe strappato tutti i capelli di testa e ci avrebbe fatto un piumino per la polvere, non appena fosse riuscito a liberarsi. Kon se lo era ripromesso mentre cercava di non scoppiare in un pianto disperato.

Per lo meno gli rimanevano ancora i cioccolati…

«E questa che roba è?».

La voce di Renji, roca e sgraziata, andò a frantumare le sue ultime speranze di riscossa.

«Ce l’aveva _lui_ » replicò Ichigo con voce più bassa, facendo in modo che Yuzu non lo sentisse.

«Voleva regalarla a _qualcuno_ » spiegò, accartocciando un foglietto fra le dita. «Ma gli è andata male!».

«Allora posso mangiarla?» concluse il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, in quella che più che una domanda, sembrava un’affermazione, scartando rapidamente il cellophane che proteggeva i cioccolatini con un certo entusiasmo.

«Fa pure, io la odio quella roba».

Ichigo fece spallucce, incrociando le braccia e godendosi lo spettacolo di Kon che veniva mostrato un po’ a chiunque fosse presente nella stanza in quel momento.

«Bel vestito» notò Renji, addentando il successivo cioccolatino. «Ma cos’è, ha cambiato gusti, quello lì?».

«Sai com’è, _miracoli di San Valentino_ » gli rispose il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, lanciando un altro ghigno in direzione del pupazzo, che osservava il suo _prezioso tesoro_ sparire, momento dopo momento, nella bocca dello Shinigami dai capelli rossi.

Bisogna riconoscergli che si comportò da vero uomo (o pupazzo, che dir si voglia): non urlò, non pianse, non manifestò alcun dolore, trattenendo eroicamente dentro di sé ogni imprecazione.

Li avrebbe _uccisi_ con calma quando fossero rimasti soli, finché il pezzo più grande di loro non fosse entrato su un francobollo!

 


	2. #2 Choco: "Buon San Valentino!", "... Sul serio, a volte mi domando cos'hai dentro la testa" ~ Do the joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, allora. Chi mi conosce sa che ho la fissa nel pairingare Ichigo Kurosaki (povero figlio!) con praticamente i tre quarti della gente che gira per Bleach. Maschi, sopratutto, ma anche ragazze, per carità, viva la par condicio! Ad ogni modo, scrissi questa seconda one-shot in pieno p0rn fest, quando avevo appena "scoperto" un nuovo crack pairing. Sì, la KaienIchigo. Naturalmente in ambito AU, nel mondo del manga è un incontro pressocché impossibile (oh Kaien, perché Kubo ti ha fatto fare questa fine?! ç.ç). Un giorno pubblicherò anche le due KaIchi sperse nel mio LJ. Frattanto posso dire di aver commesso, ai tempi, un madornale errore nello scrivere questo capitolo: avevo riletto male la scheda del personaggio di Ichigo e mi ero convinta che odiasse il cioccolato. In realtà gli piace ma ormai il danno era fatto, se avesse amato il cioccolato la one-shot andava a farsi benedire. Perdonatemi, ho tanto peccato.

«Bah!».

Kaien sbuffò per l’ennesima volta spingendosi all’indietro sulla sedia, i piedi puntati sul bordo della scrivania, sotto lo sguardo stranito di Ichigo.

Era tutto il giorno che si stava agitando incessantemente, al punto da risultare praticamente insopportabile. Aveva cominciato a sbuffare e mormorare fin da quando Ichigo aveva aperto bocca, quella mattina, salutandolo.

Aveva scosso la testa e l’aveva osservato con fare contrito, neanche fosse stato messo a parte di qualche assurdo segreto sul suo conto che non voleva rivelargli per paura di ferirlo.

Ma che diamine gli stava prendendo?

Che parlasse, se c’era qualche problema!

Che parlasse e dicesse le cose come stavano! Andiamo, il peggio era che borbottava in maniera insopportabile!

Certe volte lo chiamava, addirittura, apriva bocca e poi… Si zittiva di nuovo e fissava il vuoto con aria pensierosa.

E Ichigo non sopportava tutta quell’attesa! Era a dir poco snervante.

Un rumore secco, proveniente dalla scrivania, catturò l’attenzione del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni che sollevò lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per osservare Kaien aprire per la decima volta in mezz’ora un cassetto, guardarci dentro e richiuderlo con aria intristita.

«Ma insomma, cosa succede?!» sbottò alla fine Ichigo, sbattendo un pugno sul materasso in un moto di stizza.

«Ichigo…» sospirò Kaien con fare melanconico. «Ma tu… Lo sai che giorno è oggi?».

Ichigo aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se l’amico, per caso, non si fosse completamente scimunito.

«Il Quattordici Febbraio, perché?» borbottò alla fine, senza neanche rendersi conto del significato di quella data.

Kaien annuì silenziosamente, riaprendo per l’undicesima volta il cassetto: maledizione, conosceva il ragazzo da una vita e si era dimenticato che _Ichigo odiava il cioccolato_.

Gettò un altro sguardo alla tavoletta incartata semplicemente, scuotendo la testa. E dire che un pensierino glielo avrebbe voluto fare, anche solo per il gusto di vederlo mettersi a protestare che a lui il San Valentino non piaceva, che odiava quelle feste comandate e che quella schifezza non c’entrava nulla con loro due perché “mica erano fidanzati e tutte quelle robe là”.

Beh, magari non stavano assieme _ufficialmente_ , però Ichigo avrebbe dovuto ammettere che, visto come trascorrevano buona parte del loro tempo libero, qualcosa di più _doveva esserci_.

Però, in quel caso, più di una reazione violenta non avrebbe ottenuto e, conoscendo l’amico, gli avrebbe anche tirato la tavoletta in testa.

Lunatico…

«No, grazie, non ne voglio di quella roba» esclamò Ichigo, osservando il ragazzo dai capelli neri intento a scartare la cioccolata con fare pensieroso.

«La detesto».

«Lo so» bofonchiò laconicamente Kaien, addentando un pezzo di cioccolata. Oh beh, non poteva certo sprecarla, tanto più che lui, al contrario, adorava il cioccolato e tutte le cose dolci che a Ichigo tanto facevano schifo.

Il suddetto ragazzo dai capelli arancioni inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre l’ennesimo dubbio sulla sanità mentale dell’amico si faceva strada nella sua mente. Alla fine si limitò a scuotere la testa e ad appoggiarsi al muro alle sue spalle, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca e fissando il soffitto.

Che giornata pallosa: soltanto borbottii, silenzi interminabili e… Quell’odiosissima cioccolata! Bah!

All’improvviso Kaien si alzò, terminando l’ultimo quadratino del dolce e avvicinandosi a Ichigo, per poi calarsi al suo fianco ricadendo pesantemente sul letto.

Rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, tanto che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni distolse lo sguardo da lui, limitandosi a fare spallucce senza voler andare troppo in fondo a quel comportamento misterioso in maniera irritante.

E poi, all’improvviso, gli arrivò una manata sulle spalle con una certa allegra veemenza, mentre Kaien esclamava tutto contento: « ** _Buon San Valentino!_** ».

« ** _… Sul serio, a volte mi domando cos’hai dentro la testa!_** » mugugnò Ichigo, rifilandogli un pugno sulla spalla.

Cioè, ma che diamine significava?! Prima si strafogava di cioccolato e poi gli faceva gli auguri di San Valentino?!

Festa orrenda, tra l’altro. E che avevano, _loro due_ , da spartirci, eh?!

«Ah no! Allontanati! Non ti bacio neanche morto, non dopo che hai mangiato quella roba! Ti sarà rimasto il sapore in bocca, bleah!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni allontanando il viso dell’amico dalla sua guancia.

Kaien sbuffò divertito, mentre si rendeva conto che, sì, Ichigo era la _morte del romanticismo_. Piuttosto che cavarsi di bocca una parola gentile sarebbe stato capace di martellarsi gli alluci.

Ma d’altronde, non sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente provocare una reazione in lui se fosse stato più misurato.

«Va bene!» concluse allegro, facendo spallucce. «Vuol dire che bacerò _altro_ ».

«Kaien!» replicò Ichigo con un tono di cocente disapprovazione, cercando di dimostrare la giusta indignazione a quella _sfacciata proposta_.

Dannazione, ma perché mai quella ricorrenza maledetta rincretiniva tutti a quel modo lui non lo sapeva e, sorpresa delle sorprese, non gli interessava affatto!


	3. #3 Choco: Dannati regali! ~ How strange is your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altra AU. Questa volta su una coppia che mi ispira parecchio, la Grimmjow/Orihime. Due totali opposti e, soprattutto, povera Hime che si deve sopportare un coglione della risma di Grimmjow! XD Credo ci sia ben poco da spiegare su questa one-shot. Il prompt era: "Dannati regali" e io ho subito pensato a Grimmjow e al suo essere drammaticamente un cafone senza speranza! XD Poi **ElderClaud** mi suggerì una certa trovata a proposito di gommoni e ami da pesca... E questo è il risultato! Buona lettura!

«Oh, Grimmjow!».

Maledizione!

Dannato San Valentino e tutte quelle assurde festività comandate di cui _lui_ avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno! Che bisogno c’era di celebrare l’amore?!

Con tutti i problemi che c’erano in giro, doveva anche preoccuparsi di festeggiare il Quattordici Febbraio?! Lui voleva bene a Orihime tutti i giorni, mica _una sola volta_ all’anno!

E poi si era messo in mezzo quel dannatissimo coglione coi capelli fosforescenti.

« _Ma come? Tu e Orihime siete fidanzati e neanche un regalo le fai? Ma che razza di persona sei?!_ ».

Vaffanculo anche a Kurosaki e ai suoi rimproveri! Ma di che s’impicciava quello lì?! Finché Orihime era stata sola neanche se li poneva, certi problemi.

Magari gli bruciava che la ragazza se la fosse presa lui?! Beh, tanto peggio, se Grimmjow era stato più sveglio e _intelligente_ , era inutile che adesso facesse tanto il geloso.

Non se lo poteva permettere.

Ma poi, cosa diamine ci avesse mai trovato Orihime di tanto interessante in quella sottospecie di dente di leone troppo cresciuto per andargli dietro per tutto quel tempo, proprio non se lo riusciva a spiegare.

Meno male che, alla fine, era _rinsavita_.

Fatto stava, però, che non si poteva certo presentare a mani vuote a quel punto.

Se almeno quel disutile di Kurosaki glielo avesse detto un paio d’ore prima, magari qualche negozio aperto lo avrebbe trovato!

E invece, ma che diamine, possibile che alle otto di sera avessero già finito ogni grammo di cioccolata esistente sulla faccia della Terra?!

E dove stava scritto che a quell’ora i negozi chiudessero tutti quanti? Poi si lamentavano di non riuscire ad arrivare alla fine del mese, _maledetti fannulloni_!

«La prossima volta, per favore, non ti disturbare. Ti giuro, mi basta il pensiero, non c’è bisogno di regali!».

E **_dannati regali!_**

Non era giusto! Doveva essere stato vittima di qualche pessimo scherzo! Non era possibile che, di tutti i negozi sulla faccia della terra, fosse aperto soltanto _quello_!

E lui, di tutte le cose che poteva andare a sceglierle…

«È un gommone molto carino ma… Sarebbe stato meglio aprirlo in spiaggia, non trovi?» esclamò Orihime con una dolcezza che soltanto lei avrebbe potuto avere in una situazione del genere.

Grimmjow le lanciò un’occhiata stranita, di fronte a quell’ennesimo sfoggio di comprensione che persino lui sapeva di non meritarsi.

«In effetti…» borbottò alla fine il ragazzo, mentre la ragazza, finita di schiena dentro il canotto _incautamente aperto_ dal fidanzato nel bel mezzo del salotto, se lo stringeva al petto osservando con pacata rassegnazione lo sfacelo attorno a lei.

Grimmjow sospirò, cingendole la vita con le braccia, e socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi portare dal ritmo del suo respiro.

La prossima volta le avrebbe regalato un paio di ami da pesca, erano decisamente meno ingombranti…


	4. #4 Choco: L'universo si ferma un istante / perché vuole ammirarti ~ When the redhead girl goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altra AU, altra coppia che mi ispira, per lo meno per il suo potenziale comico. Orihime e Shinji. Che nel manga il Vizard le rivolga "certe attenzioni" è storia vecchia e poi Shinji ha il suo discreto personale, andiamo, Hime non avrebbe nulla di cui lamentarsi con un uomo così! XD (o, per lo meno, avrebbe a che fare con qualcuno un pelino meno coglione di Ichigo o Grimmjow! XD) Però, niente: io dovevo fare del male a quest'uomo, che già di suo mi fa morir dal ridere. Mi divertiva l'idea di uno Shinji che si improvvisava poeta per corteggiare la ragazza (almeno lui conosce le buone maniere =ç=) e poi... Ok, non aggiungo altro, il prompt da usare era: "L'universo si ferma un istante perché vuole ammirarti" [Jovanotti].

«Perfetto!».

I cioccolatini erano al loro posto, dentro la scatola, i fiori erano freschi e la frase era proprio lì, stampata per bene nella sua mente.

L’uomo si sistemò la coppola beige sulla testa, stando bene attento a non scompigliarsi i fini capelli biondi acconciati in un caschetto che pareva pettinato con la riga, tanto era dritto e composto, e rivolse allo specchio uno dei suoi sorrisi più larghi e smaglianti, mettendo in mostra un’impressionante fila di denti.

Sì, quel giorno tutto sarebbe andato alla perfezione, pensò, chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle.

D’altronde qualcuno doveva pur _sacrificarsi_ per far compagnia alla sua avvenente vicina di casa.

Sempre così sola, quella ragazza. Il che era un vero spreco, visto il discreto personale di Orihime Inoue. Una donna così sarebbe dovuta essere letteralmente perseguitata dagli uomini e invece tornava a casa presto la sera, _da sola_ , usciva da casa la mattina presto, _da sola_ e raramente la si vedeva in compagnia di qualcuno che non fosse una donna.

Beh, da una parte per lui era una fortuna: meno pretendenti con cui combattere e più tempo per portare avanti la sua raffinata strategia di seduzione.

Si sarebbe presentato davanti alla sua porta, proprio il giorno di San Valentino, ma _da amico_ , per carità. Mai affrettare i tempi con una donna tanto riservata, bisognava agire con classe.

Le avrebbe offerto il suo modesto omaggio e poi l’avrebbe invitata fuori: una passeggiata in due, niente di più, un modo come un altro per non trascorrere un giorno tanto festoso in solitudine, dentro quella triste e grande casa vuota.

Ecco, lui ci teneva alla vita sociale di Orihime, così buona, così bella, così gentile e disponibile che lui non poteva fare a meno di _volerle un gran bene_.

E poi, aveva in serbo una chicca apposta per lei, che di sicuro non l’avrebbe lasciata indifferente: una di quelle frasi semplici ma di grande effetto che aveva beccato per caso alla radio qualche giorno prima.

La canzone non era certo il suo genere appassionato com’era di jazz, ma quelle parole lo avevano colpito abbastanza da rimanergli impresse nella testa. Per evitare di fare strafalcioni se l’era persino scritta e la ripassò un’ultima volta prima di bussare all’appartamento della ragazza.

Non appena avvertì il rumore secco della serratura che scattava, si produsse in un magistrale inchino, un movimento fluido che gli riuscì perfettamente senza che i regali che recava con sé lo impicciassero minimamente.

Prima ancora che la ragazza potesse aprir bocca, l’uomo esclamò con fare enfatico quelle parole: «Buonasera, mia dolce Orihime! Oggi sei così splendida che **_l'universo si ferma un istante perché vuole ammirarti_**!».

Si concesse un lieve sorriso, prima di sollevare appena lo sguardo: Orihime era rimasta tanto colpita da non riuscire ad aprire bocca, il suo piano era andato a segno!

I primi dubbi gli sorsero quando i suoi occhi si soffermarono subito al di sotto del viso della ragazza: ma Inoue non era un tantino più… _Ben messa_ o davvero lui aveva cominciato a non vederci più tanto bene?

E… Che fine avevano fatto i suoi lunghi e fini capelli castani?

La voce di Orihime lo raggiunse prima che riuscisse a mettere bene a fuoco la figura di fronte a sé. Peccato che provenisse dall’interno della casa e non dalla persona che, in quell’istante, lo stava fissando come se fosse un pazzo matricolato.

«Oh, che emozione! Tatsuki, hai ricevuto una dichiarazione proprio il giorno di San Valentino! Hirako-kun, non sapevo che fossi innamorata di lei!».

«Ah, lo conosci? Quindi non devo chiamare la polizia, giusto?» replicò con tono schifato la ragazza dai capelli neri, con una voce ben più graffiante e decisa di quella dell’amica che era andata a trovare, _proprio quel giorno_ , per non lasciarla sola.

«A quanto pare abbiamo avuto la stessa idea…» sussurrò sportivamente Shinji rimettendosi dritto, mentre Orihime si avvicinava, con uno dei suoi più smaglianti sorrisi per farlo entrare in casa.

«Eh già…» replicò Tatsuki con uno sguardo che Shinji non avrebbe esitato a definire trionfante. «San Valentino è un brutto giorno per restare soli, non trova?».

L’uomo si limitò a sorridere mostrando il ghigno meno rassicurante che possedesse.

Promemoria per le vicende future: guardare bene chi apriva la porta prima di parlare. Questi ospiti _premurosi_ si presentavano sempre nei momenti più inaspettati…


	5. #5 Choco: The miracle of having met you was preordained from long ago ~ So many things are bothering me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccola qui. Non poteva mancare in una raccolta sul San Valentino un capitolo anche su questi due. La mia coppia preferita (ma va, non s'era capito...), il GrimmIchi. Come dire: i coglioni girano sempre in coppia. Appunto. ù_ù L'universo AU a cui si riferisce questo capitolo è sempre quello della mia famosa longfic che per ora rotola soltanto nel mio pc con i suoi venticinque capitoli ma che spero presto di riuscire a ripubblicare. Per intanto, beccatevi questo momento di simpatica convivenza che è pure uno spoilerone pesante sulla trama ma io son così, mi spoilero da sola, che volete farci? e_e9

«Che diamine stai leggendo?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sollevò lo sguardo dal manga, dalla cui lettura pareva seriamente impegnato, fissando il compagno con una certa _ansia_.

Solitamente _quel giorno_ Grimmjow non lo passava mai a casa. Chissà perché, si ritrova sempre con una tale mole di lavoro (se quello che svolgeva potesse poi definirsi davvero tale) che usciva al mattino presto, senza neanche premurarsi di buttarlo giù dal letto per il puro gusto di svegliarlo fuori orario, e tornava la sera tardi, molto tardi. _Dopo la mezzanotte_.

Invece quel giorno, sfortuna delle sfortune, era completamente libero e non aveva nulla da fare; a parte vagare per l’appartamento come un leone in gabbia, evitando accuratamente qualsiasi genere di contatto, soprattutto verbale, con Ichigo.

Va bene che nessuno dei due brillava per educazione ma quel giorno neanche il “vaffanculo” di rito al mattino gli aveva rivolto e, conoscendo quella boccaccia, era per lo meno assurdo che non avesse sfruttato l’occasione di offenderlo appena sveglio.

Dire che il compagno fosse sulle spine era un eufemismo. Non che Ichigo fosse più a suo agio: gli sembrava che in quel momento anche un comportamento appena appena civile fosse da evitare decisamente, se non voleva correre il rischio di essere considerato un pappamolle schifosamente romantico.

E meno male che per loro il Quattordici Febbraio era un giorno come un altro: anche voler fingere di esserselo scordato, era un po’ difficile in quell’atmosfera tanto tesa.

«Un manga» mugugnò alla fine Ichigo, sperando ardentemente che il ragazzo la piantasse con quel comportamento isterico e si desse una calmata.

«Ah! Non ti vergogni alla tua età, ancora a leggere quella robaccia?!».

Come non detto. Altro che San Valentino, quello sembrava essere il giorno del tiro a segno a Ichigo Kurosaki, a giudicare dal modo in cui Grimmjow si stava accanendo contro di lui.

« _Questa robaccia_ me la vieni a fregare di continuo quindi non mi sembra proprio che tu possa aprir bocca!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, d’altra parte, non si sarebbe mai permesso di essere accomodante rischiando di lasciar passare un’offesa sotto silenzio.

«Sì, ma non quegli shōjo disgustosi da scolaretta innamorata!» replicò il compagno con fare sprezzante, indicando la copertina del volumetto.

«Guarda là: **_il miracolo di averti incontrato era stato predestinato da molto tempo_**. Ma che schifo! Scommetto che è una di quelle storielle disgustose dove i protagonisti hanno anche il colore degli occhi abbinato!».

Ichigo sbatté il fumetto sul bracciolo del divano, rivolgendo al ragazzo un’occhiata a dir poco omicida: perché quando cercava cinque minuti di pace quella piaga doveva cominciare a tormentarlo?!

«No! È un seinen, cretino! È la storia di due tizi che provengono da due dimensioni diverse e devono ristabilire l’equilibrio dei mondi prima dell’Apocalisse e… Non guardarmi così, non sono io che faccio la trama di queste robe!» sbottò Ichigo di fronte allo sguardo disgustato del compagno di fronte a quella trama che sapeva di già sentito.

«E comunque l’amore non c’entra niente! La frase si riferisce al fatto che l’incontro fra i due protagonisti era così improbabile che soltanto il destino avrebbe potuto provocarlo. Ed è considerato un miracolo perché attraverso il loro incontro hanno completamente cambiato l’uno la vita dell’altro, ok?!» concluse il ragazzo con il tono del professore saccente che rispiegava la lezione per l’ennesima volta.

A quelle parole seguì un imprevisto silenzio teso, mentre Grimmjow fissava il compagno con uno sguardo stranamente sospettoso, quasi si sentisse punto sul vivo da quei discorsi tanto enfatici e nebulosi.

«Bah!» borbottò alla fine, mentre Ichigo lo fissava con le sopracciglia più aggrottate del solito, «Stronzate! Il destino è un’invenzione buona per i vigliacchi che non hanno le palle per agire di testa propria!».

«Infatti io parlavo del manga, Grimmjow, mica della vita reale!» sibilò Ichigo riafferrando il volumetto fra le mani e ficcandoci la testa dentro, come se leggerlo fosse l’occupazione più importante della sua intera esistenza.

Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due aggiunse altro, finché il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri non si convinse a muoversi, distogliendo lo sguardo da Ichigo e avviandosi rapidamente verso la porta.

«Esco» si limitò a sibilare, sbattendosi poi rumorosamente la porta alle spalle.

Ichigo, però, non ebbe neanche il tempo di sospirare sollevato e allungarsi sul divano, che il ragazzo rientrò di nuovo richiudendo l’uscio con altrettanto fragore.

«La sfondi quella maledetta porta se continui così!» protestò Ichigo, distogliendosi di malavoglia dalla sua lettura.

«Ma non dovevi uscire tu?!» esclamò, mentre Grimmjow si dirigeva verso la stanza da letto.

«No, ho cambiato idea. Me ne vado a dormire. E sta zitto, che con quella vociaccia mi dai sui nervi!» protestò il ragazzo, senza degnarlo neanche di uno sguardo.

Se alla fine Ichigo non gli lanciò contro il manga, premurandosi di colpirlo con lo spigolo del dorso, fu soltanto perché gli dispiaceva rovinare il volumetto che ormai stava stropicciando fra le dita.

Però, a costo di passare per uno schifoso pappamolla, un bel cioccolatino gliel’avrebbe regalato davvero, a quel deficiente.

Ripieno di sonnifero, così magari riusciva a farlo star buono fino alla fine di quella schifosissima giornata!


	6. #6 Choco: Light at the end of world ~ You could live in the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa probabilmente è la shot più "triste" di tutta la raccolta. D'altronde Ishida e Cirucci sono una coppia contrastata, per "colpa" proprio dei caratteri dei due personaggi coinvolti, si sa. Però a me piacciono ugualmente, ecco! XD Il prompt di questo capitolo era "light at the end of world", luce alla fine del mondo. Ho pensato a qualcosa di freddo, di distante, di lontano, come il sole di mezzanotte visto in Lapponia. E ho pensato a loro due, ecco. Buona lettura!

«Uff!».

Nella stanza aleggiava il silenzio più totale, liscio, teso e freddo come una lastra di vetro sospesa a pochi centimetri dalle loro teste scure.

L’unico rumore che interrompeva quella monotona ansietà era un sottile sbuffare che seguiva un suo preciso ritmo a ogni boccata di fumo che la ragazza prendeva, rilasciandola voluttuosamente nello spazio di fronte a sé.

Sbuffare che costringeva Uryū Ishida a rimanere ben sveglio, vigile e attento, come se dovesse essere attaccato da un istante all’altro. Gli occhi blu, privi della montatura essenziale degli occhiali, vagavano alla cieca in quello spazio sfocato, cogliendo a malapena lo svolgersi in sottili volute di quel fumo catramoso e grigiastro.

Trascorrere quei rari momenti di _nulla_ in compagnia di una donna del genere era sempre un compito che richiedeva un immane sforzo. Per non mettersi a urlare.

Perché Cirucci Thunderwitch era il genere di donna che stava bene attenta a non metterti a tuo agio né prima, né durante, né dopo il sesso. Doveva tenerti sulle spine, facendoti sentire il dolore di ogni puntura subito sotto la pelle.

In tre anni che la frequentava, mai che Uryū l’avesse vista fare un’espressione anche solo lontanamente gentile, una smorfia buffa, un… Un sorriso.

No, non si riferiva a quei ghigni sarcastici e aggressivi di cui lo omaggiava spesso e volentieri. Lui parlava proprio di un sorriso di quelli veri, di quelli… Di quelli dolci, fatti per rassicurare o per comunicare un moto di gioia, per… Per tranquillizzare una persona.

Certe volte si fermava a fissarla, quei rari momenti che guardava altrove, e attraverso il suo sguardo sfocato provava a immaginarsi cosa avrebbe significato vedere su quel viso un’espressione tanto dolce e distesa e _spontanea_.

Sarebbe stato come trovarsi di fronte a una specie di fenomeno irripetibile in natura, qualcosa di spaventosamente simile alla **_luce alla fine del mondo_** , un’immagine tanto spiazzante e piacevole che Uryū strizzava gli occhi cercando di imprimersela bene in mente, quasi illudendosi che prima o poi Cirucci gli avrebbe davvero sorriso a quel modo. E a quel punto lui sarebbe capitolato completamente.

Era tanto assorto in quei pensieri che si accorse troppo tardi che la ragazza aveva voltato la faccia, incrociando quello sguardo insolitamente fisso su di lei.

Per un attimo non aprì bocca, limitandosi a fissare di rimando quel paio di occhi troppo blu che, privi degli occhiali, sembravano vacui in una maniera quasi affascinante.

«Che cacchio hai da guardare, Quattrocchi?» sputò fuori alla fine, scrollando la cenere della sigaretta sul pavimento, senza preoccuparsi di rovinarlo.

«Hai di nuovo voglia di scopare?! Ma che palle!».

E poi il suo sguardo cadde sul calendario, appeso sulla parete bianca alle spalle del ragazzo, e un sorriso si allargò sul suo volto.

No, persino attraverso la vista sfocata, Uryū riusciva a distinguere perfettamente il profilo di un ghigno affilato come una falce.

Un brivido scese lungo la schiena, spaccandogli letteralmente la spina dorsale, prima ancora che Cirucci aprisse bocca, quasi si aspettasse già il genere di considerazioni che quel paio di grandi labbra viola sarebbe stato capace di tirar fuori.

«Ah, ho capito!» sibilò con voce roca, allungandosi nella direzione del ragazzo. «Avevo dimenticato che oggi è San Valentino».

Cirucci pronunciò quella parola con la stessa sfrontatezza con cui avrebbe sibilato una bestemmia, al punto che il ragazzo sobbalzò mettendosi a sedere e degnandola di uno sguardo a dir poco indispettito.

«Ma caschi male! Non ti concedo certo il bis soltanto per una stronzata del genere! Anzi, vista l’ora» aggiunse, prima che Uryū potesse aprir bocca e cercare di protestare.

«Vado a fare qualcosa di decisamente più interessante» concluse, spegnendo teatralmente la cicca sulla superficie intonsa del comodino al suo fianco, per il puro gusto di fomentare ulteriormente il fastidio del ragazzo.

Di fronte a quella donna, Uryū rimaneva puntualmente privo di battute mentre si ripeteva, ogni volta, l’ennesima e inutile raccomandazione: _mai abbassare la guardia_ con una donna che persino mentre allargava le braccia nell’atto di accoglierti, stringeva nella mano il pugnale per accoltellarti alla schiena.


	7. #7 Choco: Ma cent’anni equivalgono a poche ore / Quando si tratta del vero amore ~ I’m able to offer my love for centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ci risiamo! Kon è tornato! Ve l'avevo detto, no, che lo avrei rimesso in campo! XD E' il soggetto ideale per una raccolta di San Valentino, il tipico porco che cerca divertimento in giro con la scusa dell' "occasione romantica"! In questo caso cerca di coinvolgere anche il povero Ichigo nei suoi "piani malefici" . Con alterni risultati ma si sa, Ichigo è uno che "resiste alle tentazioni" (dipende da chi provengono èWé). Una curiosità (di cui nessuno se ne fotterà, lo so già): i titoli delle shot sono TUTTI presi dai versi di alcune canzoni degli "Air" una band electro-dance francese. *ç* Il prompt da usare era: "Ma cent'anni equivalgono a poche ore/Quando si tratta del vero amore"... XD

«Che diavolo stai facendo?» sibilò Ichigo, afferrando il leoncino di pezza per la coda e sollevandolo a mezz’aria.

«Mollami, brutto disadattato! Se non mi fai scendere giù immediatamente, giuro che chiamo il mio avvocato e ti faccio portare via anche le mutande!» protestò l’anima modificata, dimenandosi fra le dita del ragazzo con scarsi risultati.

«Piantala! Sei tu che hai cominciato! Prima cosa: che diamine credevi di fare con _questo_?!» lo zittì Ichigo, afferrando il distintivo da Sostituto Shinigami che Kon reggeva fra le zampe.

«C’era un Hollow, che ti credi?! Volevo soltanto aiutarti in maniera del tutto disinteressata!» strepitò quello in risposta, cercando di non farsi strappare l’oggetto.

«Un corno! Non ho sentito alcun allarme suonare!» replicò testardamente il ragazzo, mettendosi a sedere sul letto e impossessandosi finalmente del distintivo.

«Se non ti lavi mai le orecchie è normale che diventi sordo! E dopo te la prendi anche con me, che voglio darti una mano, ingrato!» proseguì Kon, lanciandosi in una recita sempre più assurda e inverosimile.

«Bah! Va al diavolo, deficiente! E lasciami dormire!» borbottò Ichigo, preparandosi a lanciare il pupazzo fuori dalla finestra per sprofondare nuovamente nel suo sonnellino pomeridiano.

Di tutti i rompicoglioni che esistevano sulla Terra, Kon era certamente il più…

«Aspetta, parliamone!» pigolò l’anima modificata, assumendo all’improvviso un tono arrendevole.

«Senti!Mi serve il tuo corpo in prestito! Non chiedo tanto, giusto _un paio d’ore_!».

«Tu sei pazzo se credi che te lo lascio anche per soli cinque minuti!» replicò Ichigo, afferrando il leoncino di pezza per il collo e scuotendolo con una certa veemenza.

Quando Kon cominciava a fare richieste di quel genere, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni provava paura per davvero. Non sapeva mai fino a che punto quell’essere poteva arrivare e quali assurde trovate poteva tirar fuori. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che si trattava di porcate colossali, poco ma sicuro!

«È una questione di vita o di morte! Ne va della mia salute mentale, tu non puoi capire!» insistette Kon, dimenandosi e protestando come se non ci fosse più un domani.

«No, un impedito come te neanche si ricorda che giorno è oggi!» strillò esasperato, senza riuscire però a sfuggire a quella presa ferrea.

«Lo so benissimo che giorno è oggi! Il Quattordici Febbraio! E allora, che c’entra tutto questo con il _mio corpo_?!» sibilò Ichigo, senza riuscire a capire dove Kon volesse andare a parare.

«Sapevo che eri lento ma non pensavo che lo fossi fino a questo punto» esclamò l’anima modificata, incrociando le zampe e scuotendo la testa.

«È il momento giusto per darsi da fare con qualche bella pollastrella!» concluse, sotto lo sguardo scocciato di Ichigo, che stava cominciando a collegare i vari elementi e a capire a _cosa_ Kon alludesse.

«Si parte da un regalino innocente e si finisce a _ringraziarsi_ chissà dove!».

«Seriamente, Kon, quelli come te dovrebbero farsi rinchiudere in qualche casa di cura e non uscirne più! Possibile che stai sempre e soltanto a pensare a _quello_?!» lo rimproverò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, scuotendolo per l’ennesima volta.

Ma Kon non sembrava disposto ad arrendersi.

«Come fai a non pensarci quando c’è di mezzo gente come Rangiku Matsumoto?!» strillò con voce esaltata, continuando a divincolarsi in preda ad una specie di assurda furia divina.

«Ancora con quella donna?! Mettiti il cuore in pace, Kon! Non te la darà mai! Neanche fra cent’anni!» replicò Ichigo, lasciando la presa e facendo finire il pupazzo per terra a gambe all’aria.

« ** _Ma cent’anni equivalgono a poche ore quando si tratta del vero amore_**!» pigolò Kon, rialzandosi rapidamente sulle sue due zampe e facendo un balzo sul letto del ragazzo.

Ichigo replicò con una smorfia disgustata e si buttò all’indietro sul materasso, deciso a ignorare quella piattola in calore che si metteva anche a delirare in rima.

«Vero amore… Bah! Ma chi vuoi prendere in gi… Aspetta un attimo!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, fissando il pupazzo con sguardo stravolto.

«E in tutto questo a cosa ti servirebbe il mio corpo?!».

«Beh, Ichigo, una volta tanto hai detto una cosa giusta: purtroppo _a me_ non la darà mai. Ma sai, quelli impediti come te fanno compassione alle sorellone come Matsumoto!» spiegò Kon, con uno strano luccichio nei lucidi bottoni neri che formavano i suoi occhi e le sue pupille, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Ichigo, che si era zittito improvvisamente.

«Quindi avrei potuto prendere a prestito il tuo corpo per andare a trovare quella cara ragazza e farmi passare per un ingenuotto ridotto alla disperazione e, beh, lei mi avrebbe donato tutto il suo _immenso affetto_ e anche un paio di altre interessanti cosette!» concluse l’anima modificata con fare soddisfatto, incrociando le braccia.

E dato che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non dava segno di volersi riscuotere dallo stato di totale pietrificazione in cui si trovava, il pupazzo continuò imperterrito.

«Mi sarei presentato davanti alla sua porta e avrei messo su quell’espressione da deficiente ignaro delle cose della vita che hai sempre stampata in faccia e poi avrei cominciato a lamentarmi: “ _Sorellona, sorellona! Oggi è San Valentino e io sono tutto solo senza che nessuno voglia farmi compagnia!_ ”. E lei si sarebbe impietosita e mi avrebbe _fatto compagnia_ ; le donne adorano gli impediti, risvegliano il loro lato materno!» sogghignò l’anima modificata, cercando di avvicinarsi nuovamente al distintivo da Sostituto Shinigami che penzolava nella mano inerte del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

«Tu!» sibilò Ichigo alla fine, alzando la mano libera e indicando il pupazzo come se fosse un condannato a morte.

«Avevi intenzione di… Di farti quella donna _dentro il mio corpo_?! Ma… Ma tu hai dei problemi! Non… E poi lei… Lei abita nella stessa casa di Inoue!» esclamò scandalizzato, allontanando il distintivo dalle zampe di Kon.

«Stavi pensando a una cosa a tre? Mmm… Non male come idea, due tettone al prezzo di uno!» trillò il pupazzo contento, saltellando in direzione della mano di Ichigo, sospesa a mezz’aria, mentre un colpevole rossore si diffondeva sulle guance del ragazzo.

Quel maniaco patentato voleva usare il suo corpo per approfittare di Matsumoto e Inoue… _Insieme_?!

«E bravo Ichigo, fai tanto il santarellino e poi sei più porco di m…».

Kon non riuscì a finire la frase, perché il Sostituto Shinigami lo afferrò per la criniera lanciandolo fuori dalla finestra aperta.

«Piantala! Ma cosa mi fai pensare?! Vattene fuori da questa stanza!» urlò esasperato, richiudendo la finestra con fragore e sprofondando con la faccia nel cuscino, mentre cercava di scacciare dalla sua testa le immagini sconvenienti che Kon aveva cercato di ficcarci dentro con i suoi discorsi sconclusionati.

Maledetto pupazzo, un giorno di quelli lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi!


	8. #8 Choco: Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep ~ I like the way you look tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shot su quella che più che una coppia, è un trip (quello che mi passa per la testa è sempre un trip XD). Ichigo e Mashiro. E' una AU, naturalmente. Non chiedetemi come mi siano saltati in testa. Probabilmente il fatto che lo chiami "Berry-tan" e lo metta in croce è stato sufficiente come spunto per pensarli insieme! XD E poi sono strani assieme: Ichigo è uno che scatta per un nonnulla e Mashiro è iperattiva a dir poco. Una coppia nevrotica, mi sa! XD Il prompt da usare era: "Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep". Un consiglio da amica: non provate a baciare qualcuno nell'orecchio, è una cosa molto malvagia e che fa molto male! *C* A chi la riceve (ti parte un timpano) e a chi la fa (perché partono le mazzate)!

«Uffa!» pigolò scocciata Mashiro, appoggiando le mani minute sul lenzuolo e mettendosi a sedere per la decima volta, facendo in modo che il materasso cigolasse nella maniera più rumorosa possibile.

Poi aguzzò le orecchie aspettandosi una risposta, fosse anche un lamento infastidito.

Niente.

A parte il respiro lento e regolare del ragazzo al suo fianco, non ottenne altro cenno che i suoi movimenti lo avessero scosso.

«Non è giusto!» protestò la ragazza dai capelli verdi, incrociando le braccia e mettendo il muso mentre fissava il muro di fronte a sé.

Insomma, era la notte di San Valentino e Ichigo _dormiva_! Andiamo, era giovane e pieno di energie, perché si abbatteva a quel modo dopo soltanto _quattro ore_ a letto insieme?! E lei, invece, aveva ancora tanta voglia di star sveglia, di parlare, di giocare, di ringraziarlo per quel regalo tanto carino che le aveva fatto…

A quel pensiero la ragazza si voltò, gettando lo sguardo sull’enorme papera gigante, color giallo canarino, appoggiata di fianco al comodino. Quella papera era enorme, alta quasi quanto lei, con un fiocco nero di velluto legato su un lato del collo. Era la cosa più sgargiante, più morbida e più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua!

Si chinò, afferrandola per il becco di pezza, e la tirò sul letto abbracciandola tanto stretta che, se fosse stata un essere umano, l’avrebbe uccisa per soffocamento.

Fu in quell’istante che la radio, poggiata sul comodino, da cui la musica filtrava a voce bassissima (erano pur sempre le tre del mattino e quel rompiscatole del vicino faceva sempre storie a proposito di qualche innocuo _rumore notturno_ ), partirono le note di una canzone che in quel periodo a Mashiro capitava di ascoltare spesso.

«Uh! Che bella!» squittì la ragazza, completamente su di giri, allungando la mano in direzione dell’elettrodomestico e facendo schizzare il volume al massimo.

Dopodiché cominciò a cantare con voce non propriamente intonata, seguendo il ritmo della musica con tono entusiastico.

Quando la sua voce invase completamente la stanza, sovrapponendosi a quella del cantante, finalmente Ichigo Kurosaki diede cenno di essere vivo. Si limitò però semplicemente a lanciare un mugolio scocciato, voltandosi di fianco e affondando la testa nel cuscino nella speranza di filtrare il rumore che cercava di strapparlo al suo meritato sonno.

A quel movimento la ragazza dai capelli verdi, indispettita, alzò il tono della voce ma il suo ragazzo pareva aver ritrovato il sonno con un invidiabile sforzo di astrazione dalla realtà, dato che non diede segno di essere minimamente disturbato.

« ** _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…_** » continuò a cantare testardamente Mashiro, incurante delle prime proteste del vicino di casa.

Furono quelle parole a darle l’idea su come svegliare il ragazzo al suo fianco: dato che, però, era voltato di fianco e Mashiro non poteva raggiungere i suoi occhi, si limitò a chinarsi sulla sua mascella, schioccandogli un rumoroso e secco bacio all’interno dell’orecchio.

«Gah!» strillò Ichigo, alzando la testa di scatto e colpendo così la ragazza, ancora piegata sopra di lui.

«Ahia!» pigolò Mashiro portandosi una mano alla fronte, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto del ragazzo che, ancora insordito da quel gesto, assunse un’espressione preoccupatissima.

«S… Scusa! Ti ho fatto male! Non… Non sapevo che fossi così vicina!» si affrettò a giustificarsi Ichigo, che già vedeva comparire, con suo immenso terrore, un’espressione lievemente contrariata sul volto della fidanzata.

Ma a quelle parole i lineamenti di Mashiro si distesero, mentre un sorriso entusiastico appariva sul suo viso e la ragazza esclamava, balzando al collo del fidanzato: «Berry-tan! Sei sveglio, finalmente!».

Ichigo si ritrovò a finire con la schiena contro il materasso mentre la ragazza gli atterrava sul petto, in una botta che gli tolse il fiato, insieme alla papera di pezza gigante che stringeva ancora in una mano.

«Io e Himawari» spiegò contenta, spiaccicando il peluche sulla faccia del ragazzo. «Volevamo tanto giocare con te!».

Per un attimo il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si pentì profondamente di averle fatto quel regalo. Anche se in realtà non era lui il responsabile di quel pensiero. A dirla tutta, lui aveva completamente rimosso dalla sua mente il fatto che quello fosse il giorno di San Valentino.

Se non fosse stato per Karin e Yuzu, probabilmente in quel momento non si sarebbe trovato nel letto con Mashiro, che lo stritolava in un caloroso abbraccio, ma all’ospedale con qualche costola incrinata.

Anche se fra le due opzioni non sapeva quale fosse la più dolorosa…

«Che bello! Abbiamo Himawari che è gialla come un girasole e tu sei arancione come un dente di leone! Ora dobbiamo trovare un nome di fiore anche a me, così faremo un bel praticello colorato!» pigolò contenta Mashiro, strusciandosi contro il petto del fidanzato.

Ichigo, a osservare quella testa verde, non poté fare a meno di pensare che, più che a un fiore, Mashiro assomigliava a un’edera… Una di quelle edere rampicanti che si abbarbicano attorno al tronco degli alberi fino a… _Stritolarli_.

Ma si guardò bene dal dirlo ad alta voce.

«Beh… Dovremmo dare un’occhiata su qualche enciclopedia per trovare un fiore verde…».

Dopotutto, avrebbe voluto sopravvivere, _illeso_ , anche a quel San Valentino…


	9. #9 Choco: I remembered some things… From before I came here… ~ Love is like a sin, my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ritrovata davanti a questo prompt: "Ho ricordato alcune cose... Di un tempo prima che arrivassi qui...", che faceva molto CLAMP, per di più (che puoi può darsi che lo pronunci davvero un personaggio di un loro manga, va a sapere). E mi sono detta: "Come faccio a ridicolizzarlo per bene?". Sempre pensando alle CLAMP mi è venuto in mente il "gioco dell'Angelo" di cui si parlava nel terzo volume di xxxHolic e, quasi conseguentemente, ho pensato a Ichigo e Nelliel bambini, in ambito AU (lo stesso della mia fanfic "She's Like Heroin"), con Nelliel che chiaramente metteva in croce un Ichigo più che riottoso. E alla fine ne è uscita fuori questa flash! XD Buona lettura!

« ** _Ho ricordato alcune cose… Di un tempo prima che arrivassi qui…_** ».

Il ragazzino dai capelli arancioni roteò gli occhi, mentre la mano paffuta dell’amica si stringeva sulla sua, muovendo la matita lungo il foglio ricoperto di numeri e hiragana.

Ichigo Kurosaki detestava dal più profondo del cuore gli oroscopi, le divinazioni e tutti quegli stupidi giochetti da femmina!

L’ultima mania di Nelliel era quella di andare a scomodare persino presunti spiriti per predire il loro futuro. Ma che schifo! Lui odiava le femmine! Voleva soltanto giocare con i suoi amici, riuscire a vincere, per una volta, in una lotta contro Grimmjow, e avere abbastanza soldi per comprarsi tutti quegli splendidi videogiochi che suo padre gli rubava puntualmente sotto gli occhi.

Il problema era che, contro l’amica, lui non poteva nulla, purtroppo. Nelliel era brava nella lotta quasi quanto Tatsuki e se decideva di voler improvvisamente passare un po’ di tempo in compagnia, lo metteva al tappeto in cinque secondi e se lo trascinava ovunque lei andasse, tutto sotto lo sguardo divertito di quegli stupidi dei suoi amici!

Ma lui che poteva fare? Un bravo ragazzo non picchiava le femmine quindi subiva in silenzio. Perché lui era più forte di Nelliel, altroché! E se non la batteva era soltanto per _cavalleria_.

E così ora si ritrovava a fare quello stupido gioco del Kokkuri, mentre l’amica muoveva la mano lungo il foglio, pretendendo che quello scemo di uno spirito gli stesse raccontando che loro due si erano già incontrati in una vita precedente!

Assurdo, lui non ci credeva a quelle cose! E anche se fosse stato vero, era probabile che si erano incontrati su un campo di battaglia. E Nelliel era il vichingo nerboruto che gli aveva più volte spaccato la testa con l’ascia…

«Itsygo! Sta concentrato! Sennò lo spirito scappa via!» strillò la ragazzina, agitando i corti capelli verdi, che le ricadevano in ciuffi scomposti sulla fronte e ai lati del viso.

E quanto la detestava quando pronunciava il suo nome in quella maniera, incespicando sulle sillabe e storpiandolo totalmente!

Scocciato da quel giochino, che durava da fin troppo tempo, Ichigo decise di accelerare la procedura cominciando a spostare la sua mano in maniera tale da dirigere la matita, che stringevano in due, sui caratteri che riteneva più consoni a trasmettere _il giusto messaggio_ all’amica.

Il suo viso si corrucciò di secondo in secondo, mentre i cerchi delineati dalla matita formavano parole alquanto poco propizie.

«A quanto pare io e te siamo destinati a rimanere soltanto amici!» replicò soddisfatto quando la ragazzina si decise a mollargli la mano, fissando il foglio con l’espressione più accigliata che possedeva.

«Ok, io vado a giocare a calcio, ciao!» la liquidò in fretta il ragazzino, dandole le spalle e dirigendosi deciso fuori dal giardino antistante la casa dell’amica.

Non riuscì a fare che tre passi, prima che Nelliel facesse un balzo agguantandolo per le caviglie e mandandolo a sbattere con la faccia per terra.

«Ahia!» mugolò il ragazzino, ricacciando prontamente indietro qualsiasi parvenza di lacrime. Perché un vero uomo non piangeva. Mai. Neanche sotto tortura. Neanche se a torturarlo era Nelliel!

«Itsygo, in effetti hai ragione tu! Gli oroscopi sono per i coglioni!» esclamò contenta la ragazzina dai capelli verdi, mentre Ichigo si chiedeva come facesse, a undici anni, a conoscere tutte quelle parolacce.

«Quindi non crediamo a quel brutto spirito cattivo e andiamo a festeggiare insieme il San Valentino!» concluse contenta, rialzandosi e afferrandolo per il bavero della maglietta.

«Ma… Non… Io e te non siamo fidanzati!» protestò risolutamente il ragazzino dai capelli arancioni, cercando di non soffocare mentre veniva tirato su dalla mano di Nelliel.

«Non ancora… Però» esordì la ragazzina, lanciandogli uno sguardo gravido di minacce inespresse. «Un giorno lo saremo! Perché io ti sposerò, anche a costo di legarti e trascinarti in Comune con le mie stesse mani!» sentenziò soddisfatta, prendendo l’amico per un polso e trascinandolo fuori dal cortile.

Ichigo la seguì di malavoglia e perché, se avesse osato protestare, Nelliel avrebbe potuto ricorrere alle “maniere forti” per convincerlo a seguirla. Mentre la mano dell’amica era stretta sul suo polso, l’unico pensiero che gli passò per la testa fu che le femmine erano una vera seccatura. E lui non avrebbe mai, mai, _mai_ commesso l’errore di innamorarsi di una di loro quando sarebbe diventato grande!


	10. #10 Choco: Do you have any feelings deep inside your heart? ~ Lucky & Unhappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa decima fanfic aveva come prompt: "Do you have any feelings deep inside your heart?", "Hai dei sentimenti nel profondo del tuo cuore?". Mi è venuto automatico pensare a Byakuya come destinatario di questa definizione. E l'unica persona che, secondo me, poteva essere capace di rivolgergli una simile frase era... Yoruichi! XD E così è venuta fuori questa AU, ispirata ai flashback della "Saga del Pendolo", con un Byakuya tredicenne e una Yoruichi più che ventenne. Con tanto di apparizione di Ginrei. Buona lettura!

«Cosa stai facendo di bello, Byakuya-bo?».

Il ragazzino dai lunghi capelli neri strinse con più forza il pennello fra le dita, cercando di non provocare sbavature sul foglio sopra il quale si susseguivano, in una successione quasi perfetta, una serie di kanji dall’aspetto molto complesso.

«Non sono affaracci tuoi!» sibilò il piccolo Kuchiki, digrignando i denti. Detestava quella _maledetta Stregatta_ che si permetteva di prendersi gioco di lui, l’erede del casato Kuchiki!

«Byakuya, la signorina Yoruichi ha interrotto volontariamente il suo studio per venire a farti visita, non è questo il modo giusto di accoglierla».

La voce severa e inflessibile di Ginrei Kuchiki, che nonostante l’età conservava un tono fermo e impassibile, ebbe sul ragazzino lo stesso effetto di una violenta scossa elettrica.

«Certo, nobile nonno, chiedo scusa per la scortesia» replicò Byakuya, assumendo per un istante un’espressione molto meno infantile e più contrita.

«Buongiorno, signorina Yoruichi» esordì il ragazzino, con un tono di voce volutamente nasale e infastidito.

«Sto esercitandomi con i kanji, vuole dare un’occhiata?!» concluse, rivolgendole quello che, più che a un sorriso assomigliava a un ghigno di rabbia repressa.

«Oh, che noia! Dì un po’, Byakuya-bo, alla tua età non hai niente di meglio da fare che chiuderti in casa a marcire sui libri?» sbadigliò la ragazza, accomodandosi su una sedia a fianco del ragazzino, che abbandonò presto ogni contegno gelido nell’istante in cui suo nonno si allontanò, dirigendosi fuori dalla sua stanza.

«E tu non hai niente di meglio da fare, _alla tua età_ » replicò piccato Byakuya, sottolineando quelle parole come se si riferisse a una vecchia incartapecorita. «Che tormentare un ragazzino di tredici anni?!».

Yoruichi non si scompose minimamente a quelle parole, limitandosi a sollevare le gambe e allungarle sul bordo della scrivania di fronte a lei, sotto lo sguardo del ragazzino, colmo di disapprovazione.

«Dì un po’, Byakuya-bo» insistette la ragazza, ben sapendo quanto il piccolo Kuchiki detestasse quel soprannome, dal profondo del suo cuore. «È San Valentino e un giovanotto nel pieno delle sue forze preferisce i kanji alla compagnia di qualche bella amichetta. Paura che il nonno ti sgridi, se lasci i compiti a metà?».

«Io non ho paura del nonno!» sibilò il ragazzino, impugnando con più forza il pennello, prima di commettere uno sbaglio. «E per te è _Kuchiki-sama_ , ricordatelo bene, Stregatta!».

«Ah, ho capito!» sospirò Yoruichi, dando a intendere di essere a parte di chissà quali segreti a proposito del piccolo Kuchiki. «Ti sei messo a studiare perché non riesci a rimorchiare nessuna e piuttosto che uscire di casa e _affrontare l’onta_ di rimanere senza cioccolatini, hai preferito la compagnia dei compiti» lo stuzzicò la ragazza, sporgendosi verso di lui e appoggiandosi con un gomito alla sua spalla.

Il ragazzino si costrinse a staccare il pennello dal foglio, rivolgendo un’occhiataccia a quella gatta mora che faceva le fusa persino un istante prima di lanciarsi all’attacco, con quelle _basse insinuazioni_ che bruciavano più di un graffio e quella voce calda e insinuante che tagliava più di un paio di artigli affilati.

«A me non importa niente di inutili festività come il San Valentino!» esclamò con fare altezzoso il ragazzino dai capelli neri, agitando il pennello con aria vittoriosa. «L’amore è per gli stupidi che vogliono illudersi. Le persone con degli obiettivi sanno che ci sono cose più importanti nella vita».

A quelle parole Yoruichi fece platealmente segno di coprirsi la bocca di fronte a un _improvviso_ sbadiglio, sbadiglio tanto rumoroso da non passare per nulla inosservato, tanto che Byakuya si voltò nella sua direzione, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure indispettite.

«Ma **_tu hai qualche sentimento nel profondo del tuo cuore?_** Eh, Byakuya-bo?» esclamò all’improvviso la ragazza, sporgendosi verso il suo viso con uno sguardo felino nei grandi occhi gialli, capace di mettere i brividi a chiunque. Persino all’incorruttibile Byakuya.

«Oppure non hai il coraggio di ammettere che anche il tuo cuoricino di ghiaccio batte per qualcuno?» lo prese in giro, appoggiando l’unghia dell’indice, laccata di viola, al centro del suo petto, coperto da una camicia di cotone perfettamente inamidata.

Byakuya si concesse un lievissimo sussulto prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e replicare acidamente: «Quello che c’è _nel profondo del mio cuore_ non sono fatti tuoi, Stregatta!».

Prendersi tutte quelle confidenze con lui, ma chi si credeva di essere, quella donna?! Non incantava nessuno con quei modi così… _Provocanti_!

«Che peccato!» sussurrò Yoruichi, arricciando le labbra come una bambina imbronciata. «E dire che, soltanto per ipotesi, avrei potuto fare una camminata fin qui soltanto per portarti un regalino e farti sentire meno solo…».

Prima che Byakuya potesse reagire in qualche maniera, fra le dita della ragazza, aperte a ventaglio, apparve, come per magia, un cioccolatino tondo avvolto in una scintillante cartina rossa.

Il ragazzo si riscosse troppo in ritardo per reprimere il guizzo che gli aveva attraversato i grandi occhi blu, nell’istante in cui il dolcetto era apparso davanti al suo sguardo.

Fu un attimo, il tempo che il piccolo Kuchiki facesse cadere il pennello dalla mano preparandosi ad afferrarlo, che Yoruichi spostò la mano: «Ma visto che devo farmi i fatti miei, lo mangio io. Non vorrei che tutto questo zucchero ti distraesse dal tuo studio!».

Il tempo che finisse di pronunciare quelle parole che il cioccolatino era già bello che scartato, addentato da una fila di denti bianchi e diritti come perle.

Byakuya aprì la bocca ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu una specie di suono soffocato, che assomigliava spaventosamente alla repressione di un urlo disumano. Perché lui non perdeva mai le staffe, no?! Non per quella ragazza dispettosa!

E prima che riuscisse a chiudere la bocca e riscuotersi dalla sorpresa, Yoruichi si era già alzata dalla sedia, in una sola e fluida mossa, avviandosi verso la porta della cameretta.

«Tolgo il disturbo, Byakuya-bo! Non vorrei _distrarti_ ancora! Buono studio!» esclamò la ragazza con tono canzonatorio, scomparendo oltre la soglia con un’innegabile grazia nella sua figura flessuosa.

«N… Non sei tu che togli il disturbo! Sono io che ti impongo di andartene!» strillò il ragazzino, puntando il dito contro la porta, ora nuovamente chiusa.

Che sciocca ragazza! Credere di corromperlo con un insulso cioccolatino…

«Oh no!» sibilò con rabbia, girandosi nuovamente nella direzione del foglio su cui, dopo una serie di kanji compilati ordinatamente, spiccava un’enorme macchia d’inchiostro terribilmente disordinata.

_Fastidiosa_ , come la presenza di Yoruichi Shihōin nella sua vita.


	11. #11 Choco: Even if it is forbidden ~ We request funeral of sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coppia strana, Coppia strana con prompt pseudo-malizioso: "Even if it is forbidden", "anche se è proibito". scommetto che comincerete a leggere e penserete male. Poi stiamo parlando di Shinji e Kisuke. Due personaggi che definire "sospetti" è dire poco. "Sospetti" perché dietro quei sorrisi sornioni nascondono doppi sensi e malizia a non finire. Anche tanta idiozia ma loro sono più bravi degli altri ragazzi di Bleach a nasconderla (l'età porta esperienza ù_ù). Comunque e in ogni caso: buona lettura! XD

«Eh no! Questo non puoi farlo, Kisuke!».

La voce dell’uomo dai capelli biondi risultò chiaramente alterata di fronte a quella mossa azzardata del compagno, che violava le norme che si erano sempre imposti di seguire scrupolosamente.

«E chi lo dice, Shinji-san?» replicò con fare insinuante Kisuke Urahara, perseverando nella stretta dell’indice e del pollice, incurante dello sguardo scocciato che gli lanciò l’altro a quel movimento.

Shinji detestava quando Kisuke diventava improvvisamente _dispettoso_ , senza un motivo preciso a parte quelli, completamente sconclusionati, sepolti in fondo alla sua testaccia bacata, e si lanciava in una delle sue assurde trovate capovolgendo radicalmente la situazione.

E infilandolo in circostanze per lo meno difficili, come quella in cui lo aveva costretto in quell’istante.

«Lo dicono le regole che _è proibito_ , biondo» lo liquidò rapidamente Shinji, che proprio non sopportava di venir chiamato con quello stramaledetto onorifico, tantomeno quando a farlo era un uomo che lo conosceva da più di quindici anni.

Sporco provocatore…

«E io lo farò **_anche se è proibito_**!» replicò in un sussurro soddisfatto Kisuke, roteando il polso e compiendo la mossa successiva. D’altronde lo sapevano entrambi che, _prima o poi_ , sarebbe dovuto succedere. Era inevitabile, conoscendo il suo carattere spregiudicato.

Shinji digrignò i denti a quel gesto azzardato e protestò decisamente: «Ah no, questo è troppo! Ho sopportato abbastanza! Non puoi muovere quel Pedone avanti e indietro come se fosse una Regina, hai già scorrazzato abbastanza quel maledetto Cavallo in giro per la scacchiera prima che te lo mangiassi!».

Giocare a scacchi con Kisuke Urahara era pressoché insopportabile: era capace di decidere, da un istante all’altro, che le vecchie regole non andassero più bene e di rivoluzionare tutti i pezzi che aveva sottomano pur di non farsi mangiare neanche una pedina.

E la situazione poteva andare anche bene finché stessero giocando semplicemente per passare il tempo. Se però la vincita di quella partita era condizione necessaria e sufficiente affinché si proseguisse allo _stadio successivo_ , allora certi colpi di testa Shinji non li accettava a prescindere!

«Se tu mi facessi vincere, almeno a San Valentino, io non avrei bisogno di ricorrere a questi trucchetti» affermò con noncuranza l’uomo, continuando a muovere i pezzi come meglio gli aggradava.

«Io non ti faccio vincere neanche a Natale, Kisuke. Impegnati, se hai così voglia di prendere in mano _le redini del gioco_ » insinuò Shinji con uno strano guizzo negli occhi castani, sporgendosi sulla scacchiera.

«Mah…» sbadigliò l’altro, voltandosi di fianco e appoggiandosi con un gomito al tavolo, mentre fissava indolentemente il vuoto dinnanzi a sé.

«Come sei pignolo…» concluse, allungando poi la mano e facendo cadere, con la punta delle dita, il Pedone che tanto devotamente si era affannato a muovere in giro per la scacchiera.

«E tu sei pigro» sogghignò Shinji impossessandosi della pedina caduta. «Schifosamente pigro».

«Che cattiverie che mi dici» lo canzonò Kisuke, incurante di quelle accuse alla sua persona. «E dire che volevo soltanto movimentare un po’ questo gioco noioso».

Arrivato a quel punto, l’uomo dagli occhi grigi sarebbe stato disposto a mandare avanti quella logorante partita anche per ore pur di non dare soddisfazione allo sguardo di nascosta aspettativa negli occhi dell’altro.

«Sei tu che lo trovi noioso perché non riesci mai a vincere contro di me”» replicò soddisfatto Shinji, muovendo la sua torre nel corridoio lasciato libero dal Pedone fortunosamente caduto sul campo. «O forse lo fai apposta, perché ti _fa piacere_ che io vinca?».

«Che basse insinuazioni, Shinji-san, il San Valentino ti rende malizioso in maniera _sconveniente_ » annuì convinto Kisuke, facendosi mangiare un alfiere nella più totale impassibilità.

«Invece noto che tu resti irritante come sempre, Kisuke. La tua coerenza mi stupisce sempre» si prese gioco di lui Shinji, continuando a far avanzare la sua torre in direzione del Re.

Mentre anche l’ultimo dei Pedoni cedeva di fronte l’inarrestabile avanzata della sua pedina, il viso dell’uomo venne deformato da un sorriso tanto ampio e soddisfatto da andare da un orecchio all’altro, all’idea che la fine di quella estenuante partita si facesse sempre più vicina.


	12. #12 Choco: “Stare con lei era l’inferno; ma in fondo all’inferno c’era un cielo blu…” ~ You know how to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stare con lei era un inferno; ma in fondo a quell'inferno c'era un cielo blu...". Lette queste parole per il prompt ho pensato a un mini-sequel della GrimmCiru che scrissi per il p0rn fest. Ci sarebbe una postilla ironica a tutto ciò ma la scoprirete leggendo. In ogni caso, un solo avvertimento: i numeri di scarpe in Giappone sono diversi da quelli che usiamo in Italia, dunque il "ventidue-ventitré" corrisponde al "trentacinque-trentasei", se non ricordo male. Per il resto: ma quanto mi diverte mettere Grimmjow in difficoltà? XD

« _Ah! Il San Valentino è per gli sfigati!_ ».

Gran donna, Cirucci, su questo doveva convenire anche lui.

Era l’unica ragazza che Grimmjow conoscesse a non dare peso agli anniversari, né ai compleanni.

Sempre molto concreta: niente fronzoli, niente finezze, niente frasette in rima. Ottimo. Avevano la stessa visione della vita, insomma. E, _almeno su quel fronte_ , il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri aveva sempre creduto di potersi rilassare.

«Torna dentro, brutto stronzo! Non ho ancora finito!».

«Non ci penso neanche per un momento, strega!».

E invece… Ma che cazzo era andato storto?!

Gliel’aveva detto lei che per San Valentino non voleva regali, soprattutto « _non comprarmi quegli stivali verde mela, misura 22, che il 23 mi va largo!_ ».

Ma cosa voleva quella donna, la sua morte?! Se prima diceva di non voler festeggiare quella giornataccia, perché dopo si incazzava quando lui faceva come gli aveva chiesto?!

O forse era un giro di parole per non ammettere che invece il regalo lo voleva?

Quando si trovava in pericolo di vita, Grimmjow sapeva diventare spaventosamente acuto; se Cirucci lo avesse saputo, lo avrebbe messo alle strette molto più spesso.

Ok, nonostante fosse una gran stronza, il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri _doveva ammettere_ che lei di quella stupida ricorrenza si era ricordata. Scioccante. Che lo avesse fatto perché si aspettava qualcosa in cambio?

Fosse o non fosse così, era stato un pensiero molto gradito, peccato che lui quei maledetti zatteroni dai colori squillanti non ce li avesse.

Dannazione, in quei momenti gli veniva quasi da dar ragione a quel deficiente di Kurosaki, quando lo rimproverava di non trattare con la dovuta gentilezza una ragazza come Cirucci, che, nonostante l’indole violenta, alla fin fine gli perdonava ogni dimenticanza.

O per lo meno lo faceva rientrare in casa…

«Cirucci…» esclamò il ragazzo, quando un improvviso silenzio calò all’interno dell’appartamento, affacciandosi dalla soglia per capire se la ragazza avesse deciso, improvvisamente, di darci un taglio.

Che il San Valentino rendesse più dolce persino lei?

Ok, era vero: **_stare con lei era l’inferno; ma in fondo all’inferno c’era un cielo blu…_**

«Ti ammazzo!» strillò la ragazza, sollevando uno sgabello e lanciandolo in direzione della porta.

Peccato che quel giorno _il cielo fosse nuvoloso_ …

«Porca puttana!».


	13. #13 Choco: The morning light has the scent of hope ~  Waking up so late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho poco da dire (stasera sono logorroica a sprazzi), considerate questa fanfic esattamente parallela alla Ichigo/Mashiro di cui ho trattato qualche capitolo fa. Considerate Grimmjow l'unico essere vivente che, in quanto a coglioneria, è capace di far concorrenza a Ichigo Kurosaki. Considerate Nelliel una santa, in questo caso, per non aver sbottato come Cirucci nella shot precedente. Sì, è una GrimmNel! XD Coppia che mi piace perché Nelliel è la classica donna che, come Cirucci, saprebbe tenere a bada Grimmjow ma, a differenza di Cirucci, lo farebbe col piglio ferreo di una madre severa. In ogni caso, per Grimm sono uccelli senza zucchero (oh oh, ho appena evitato di darmi al turpiloquio! D:). Il prompt era: "The morning light has the scent of hope". D:

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank era donna che guardava alla vita con speranza ma senza farsi illusioni.

Fin da quando aveva deciso di incrociare il proprio destino con quello di Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez si era assunta anche il rischio di quella pressoché folle decisione.

Sapeva, con lucida rassegnazione, che non ci sarebbero stati anniversari spontaneamente ricordati, notti passate a fissare le stelle, frasi poetiche gentilmente sussurrate in un orecchio: non un accenno di romanticismo, neppure _involontario_.

E d’altronde non le era mai importato troppo. Preferiva un uomo schietto, a volte inumanamente goffo, concreto, che si ricordasse di lei tutti i giorni, a uno che le porgesse un mazzo di fiori freschi dopo averla tradita con l’ennesima sciacquetta.

Però… Se magari, ogni tanto, avesse mediato con quel suo carattere troppo concreto (le veniva da dire _sbadato senza rimedi_ ), lei non se la sarebbe presa a male.

Tutt’altro.

Se per una volta si fosse ricordato di una ricorrenza cretina, fosse anche quel San Valentino che si affacciava alla finestra assieme al sole del primo mattino, Nelliel sarebbe rimasta piacevolmente sconvolta.

Salvo poi darsi un sonoro pizzico per capire se stesse ancora sognando.

Spalancò un occhio, la ragazza, disturbata dai primi raggi di sole che filtravano attraverso le imposte della finestra.

**_La luce del mattino aveva il profumo della speranza_**. Quel giorno, chissà perché, la ragazza dai capelli verdi si sentiva più disponibile del solito ad aspettarsi _qualcosa_ dall’uomo che dormiva al suo fianco.

Prima che riuscisse a voltarsi, ancora intorpidita dal sonno, il ragazzo si alzò dirigendosi decisamente alla finestra e la spalancò, lasciando che la luce del sole si riversasse a fiotti all’interno della stanza insieme a un’arietta frizzante che preannunciava una giornata fredda ma incredibilmente tersa.

«Nel…» esclamò Grimmjow, dopo essersi guardato attorno per qualche secondo. «C’è una cosa che devo assolutamente dirti…».

La ragazza dai capelli verdi balzò immediatamente a sedere, richiamata da quel tono tanto serio che sembrava preannunciare chissà quali dichiarazioni di importanza capitale.

«Che c’è, Grimm?».

«No, dai, vieni qua, non posso dirtela se resti seduta a letto» insistette Grimmjow, continuando a darle le spalle.

Nelliel, profondamente incuriosita, balzò giù dal materasso, avvicinandosi al ragazzo dai capelli azzurri che le fece spazio nel vano della finestra, cingendole la vita con un braccio.

«Guarda…» esclamò laconico facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione dello spicchio di cielo azzurro che faceva capolino oltre il cornicione del condominio di fronte al loro.

La ragazza dai capelli verdi alzò il capo, stupita da quell’improvviso _moto poetico_ , semplicemente assurdo nel ragazzo, tanto che si spinse a chiedersi se per caso non avesse bevuto qualcosa…

«Ma no! Non lì sopra! Lì!» sbottò Grimmjow, puntando un dito in direzione del balcone di fronte.

Nelliel sgranò gli occhi, mentre osservava uno spettacolo a dir poco straordinario. Perché era impossibile che in un giorno normale, in un posto normale, la gente si comportasse in quel modo.

«Ah ah! Sei un coglione, Kurosaki! Alla tua età ancora a giocare con i peluche!» sghignazzò Grimmjow indicando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, seduto dietro i vetri della porta-finestra in pigiama e con una gigantesca papera di pezza gialla in braccio, mentre Mashiro gli diceva qualcosa.

Il “vaffanculo” di risposta non si fece attendere, non appena la porta-finestra venne spalancata, assieme alla sdegnosa dichiarazione che quello era il regalo di San Valentino per la sua fidanzata.

«Il solito smidollato! Ancora a farle i regali di San Valentino? Cos’è, avevi paura che ti spaccasse un braccio se ti fossi scordato?! Un vero uomo come me non si abbassa a fare uno stupido regaluccio per un’insulsa ricorrenza!« esclamò tronfio, ignorando le imprecazioni di risposta di Ichigp.

«Ah davvero?».

La voce di Nelliel, invece, non poté ignorarla. Non poté, assolutamente, permettersi di trascurare quel tono di voce a dir poco _agghiacciante_.

«Allora io _non mi abbasserò_ a venire a letto con te per un paio di settimane. _Una vera donna come me_ non potrebbe mai fare una cosa tanto insulsa!» esclamò piccata, sfuggendo dalla sua presa e avviandosi decisa verso la porta della stanza.

«Eh… No… No, Nelliel! Aspetta un secondo!» bofonchiò Grimmjow, cercando di non soffermarsi sull’improvviso scoppio di risa di Ichigo a quella scena.

La ragazza scosse la testa, ignorando fermamente il richiamo del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri. Si era sbagliata mortalmente…

«Era una battuta! Ma perché voi donne dovete essere così permalose?!».

La luce di quel mattino non profumava di speranza, _puzzava di devastazione_ …


	14. #14 Choco: Il regalo più grande ~ You can tell it to everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, niente. La raccolta termina qui (siamo arrivati la Quattordici Febbraio, con questa quattordicesima one-shot XD). Eh, se vi aspettavate il finale col botto o una coppia originale, vi devo smentire. D: Lo sapete, io sono una sporca e laida fangherla, in fondo, e non potevo immaginare modo migliore di ammazzare il San Valentino che tornare a parlare di quei due. Eh, sì, proprio loro. Ichigo e Grimmjow. =A= Il prompt era "Il regalo più grande" e lo so che da una dichiarazione del genere potrebbe venir fuori una shot molto smielatamente romantica. E invece no. U_U Vi stupisco tutti e vi regalo un altro po' di demenza a gò-gò su questi due coglioni. Non lo so, non ho nulla da dire, se non "si salvi chi può". Ah, è il solito spin-off dalla solita long-fic che presto o tardi ripubblicherò. Ed è divertente notare come vi abbia spoilerato particolari fondamentali della trama rivelandovi della loro futura convivenza. Perché io valgo. D:

«Vai a prendere un’altra bottiglia».

«No, mi scoccio! Vacci tu, se hai tanta voglia di bere ancora!».

«Ah, ho capito!» biascicò Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, cercando con lo sguardo di mettere a fuoco la persona al suo fianco. «Hai già rinunciato a continuare, non è vero? Tanto lo sapevamo fin dall’inizio tutti e due che avrei vinto io!».

«Ah! Non ti illudere! Ora prendo una bottiglia e me la scolo in due minuti!» borbottò Ichigo Kurosaki con voce impastata, cercando di sollevarsi dal divano per avviarsi in cucina.

«Che senza palle! Io ci metto soltanto mezzo minuto a buttar giù quella robetta!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, rigirando fra le mani la bottiglia tragicamente vuota e fissandola con immenso disappunto, come se si aspettasse da un istante all’altro che si riempisse sotto il suo sguardo.

«Bene, allora ne vado a prendere quattro e vediamo chi le finisce prima!».

Ichigo barcollò incerto, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, ma non riuscì a muovere neanche un passo che scivolò giù dal bordo del divano finendo col sedere a terra in un botto.

«Che pivello! Non riesci neanche a reggerti sulle gambe da solo dopo _soltanto sei bottiglie di birra_!» lo prese in giro Grimmjow, mentre il compagno appoggiava la testa al bordo del divano, lanciandogli dietro una serie di imprecazioni tanto pesanti da far arrossire uno scaricatore di porto.

Dopo quelle parole sulla stanza scese un lungo momento di silenzio, mentre sia l’uno sia l’altro cercavano, invano, di recuperare un minimo di lucidità in mezzo alle nebbie dell’alcool.

«Che palle!» esclamò all’improvviso Grimmjow, allungando le gambe sul tavolino di fronte a sé. «È passato un altro San Valentino! Bah!».

Ichigo gli lanciò uno sguardo obliquo, replicando scocciato: «È una settimana che rompi i coglioni con questa storia! Sembri più fissato di quelle ragazzine infatuate!».

Prima rompeva le scatole con quell’assurda ricorrenza, poi faceva finta di niente e schizzava al minimo accenno e poi all’improvviso cominciava a mettere in croce _lui_ , che era troppo ubriaco per reagire decentemente.

A quelle parole il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri sobbalzò, profondamente offeso _nell’onore_ di uomo vero, incurante di certe assurdità da ragazzetta, e allungò un piede in direzione della testa del compagno, dandogli un calcio abbastanza fiacco e mandandolo a faccia in avanti verso il pavimento.

«Secondo me sei tu che ci speravi in un regalo! Confessa!» replicò Grimmjow, lanciando un’altra occhiata astiosa alla bottiglia di birra vuota che aveva in mano e scuotendola, come se potesse uscirne fuori ancora del liquido.

«N… Non me ne frega niente dei regali!» biascicò Ichigo, ancora piegato in due come un foglietto accartocciato.

«Mica volevo quella cioccolata ripiena di nocciole che vendevano alla pasticceria qui sotto!» piagnucolò a mezza voce, cercando di risollevarsi sui gomiti.

«Che palle! Quella robaccia mi fa venire il diabete solo a sentirla nominare!» sbuffò Grimmjow, lasciando finalmente cadere la bottiglia a terra e spostando lo sguardo nella stanza, alla ricerca di un oggetto che in quel momento non riusciva a ricordare.

«E poi, scommetto che volevi un regalo molto più grande» ridacchiò, osservando confusamente il tavolino di fronte a sé e individuando finalmente ciò che cercava. «Come quel portatile con lo schermo a diciassette pollici per cui stai risparmiando da otto mesi!».

Ichigo replicò a quella bassa insinuazione sulle sue _presunte speranze_ di regalo con un lamento scocciato, mettendosi finalmente a sedere e cogliendo, con la coda dell’occhio, un movimento di Grimmjow che si allungava in direzione del tavolino, cercando di afferrare il pacchetto di sigarette appoggiatovi sopra.

«Non mi interessa quella roba! Io non voglio proprio nessun regalo da te!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, agguantando, per un colpo di fortuna, il pacchetto e allontanandolo dal ragazzo.

«E chi ha detto che te lo voglio regalare? Non ti darò mai la metà dei soldi che ancora ti mancano» sghignazzò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, scivolando giù dal divano e avvicinandosi al compagno per riavere indietro le sue amate sigarette.

«Vaffanculo, ho detto che non voglio niente da te!» strillò Ichigo con voce impastata, ricadendo pesantemente all’indietro e coprendosi la faccia con la mano che stringeva il pacchetto.

Maledizione all’alcool, gli stava venendo un fottutissimo mal di testa e tutti quei discorsi deliranti non lo facevano certo sentir meglio!

«Non ci credo neanche se lo giuri, Ichigo!» insistette il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, procedendo gattoni in direzione dell’altro fino a sovrastarlo e cercando di afferrargli il polso per riavere indietro il maltolto.

«Lo so che ti aspettavi un regalo ancora più grande! Tanto lo sai che non ti darò mai niente!» borbottò Grimmjow, bloccandogli finalmente i polsi e cercando di incrociare quello sguardo vacuo che vagava senza meta per la stanza.

A quelle parole per un attimo Ichigo non replicò, zittendosi e limitandosi a osservare il ragazzo sopra di lui che lo fissava in attesa di una risposta che, ne era certo, qualunque sarebbe stata avrebbe provocato la sua immensa ilarità.

Alla fine non riuscì più a trattenersi ed esclamò con voce flebile: «Grimm… **_Il regalo più grande_** che potresti farmi in questo momento è…».

Quella pausa prolungata mise in allarme Grimmjow, che non si aspettava quell’improvvisa svolta _seria_ in una situazione francamente idiota.

Che diamine gli prendeva a quel cretino sotto di lui, tutt’ad un tratto? Aveva bevuto così tanto da diventare sincero fino a quel punto?!

«… Toglierti di dosso perché mi viene da vomitare!».

A quelle parole il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si staccò istantaneamente da lui, ricadendo pesantemente all’indietro, mentre Ichigo, molto fortunosamente, riusciva a raggiungere il bagno.

Grimmjow si ritrovò così a terra a fissare il soffitto, mentre lo sfiorava il vago, _vaghissimo_ sospetto che lui e Ichigo non dovevano avere tutte le rotelle a posto, se a ogni ricorrenza riuscivano a mettere su tutto quel teatrino assurdo, pur di salvare il loro orgoglio…


End file.
